The present invention relates to catalyst compositions and to methods for the preparation thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel rhodium catalyst complexes useful in the crosslinking of compositions containing methylhydrogensiloxanes. The present invention further relates to a method for the preparation of these novel catalyst complexes and to their use in emulsions of methylhydrogensiloxanes which are used to treat fibers or fabrics.
Compositions containing an unsaturated acetate and a rhodium catalyst have been described in the art. For example, Revis in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,954,401 and 5,082,735 discloses a process of curing and crosslinking methylhydrogensiloxanes by contacting and forming a mixture of an allyl ester with at least one methylhydrogensiloxane in the presence of a Group VIII metal catalyst, and heating the mixture of the allyl ester, the methylhydrogensiloxane, and the Group VIII metal catalyst, in the presence of ambient moisture until the methylhydrogensiloxane becomes cured and crosslinked. The preferred catalyst is disclosed as being RhCl.sub.3.
Revis in U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,597 discloses a coating for a paper substrate produced by contacting and forming a mixture of an allyl ester with at least one methylhydrogensiloxane in the presence of a Group VIII metal catalyst, and heating the mixture of the allyl ester, the methylhydrogensiloxane, the substrate and the Group VIII metal catalyst, in the presence of ambient moisture until the methylhydrogensiloxane becomes cured and crosslinked. The preferred Group VIII metal catalyst is disclosed as being RhCl.sub.3.
Revis in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,750 discloses a process for preparing silyl ketene acetals from allyl 2-organoacrylates comprising contacting an allyl 2-organoacrylate with a trisubstituted silane in the presence of a rhodium catalyst such as RhCl.sub.3.3H.sub.2 O and separating and isolating the silyl ketene acetal.
The present invention further relates to fiber treatment compositions containing the catalyst compositions of the instant invention. Compositions containing rhodium catalysts in combination with organohydrogenpolysiloxanes have also been disclosed. For example, Chandra et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,810 discloses a process for coating a surface with an organosiloxane composition to render it non-adherent, the organosiloxane composition is disclosed as being substantially solvent-free, having a viscosity not exceeding 4,000 cS at 25.degree. C., and comprising (1) a polydiorganosiloxane having silicon-bonded vinyl radicals, (2) an organohydrogenpolysiloxane, and a catalyst having the formulae RhX.sub.3 (SR.sub.2).sub.3 or Rh.sub.2 (CO).sub.4 X.sub.2 in which X is a halogen, preferably chlorine, and each R is alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkylaryl or R'.sub.3 SiQ wherein Q is a divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon radical and R' is alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkylaryl or (CH.sub.3).sub.3 Si--.
Garden in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,093 discloses a catalyst composition comprising a solution of an organometallic complex of platinum or rhodium in a liquid allyl ether which has a boiling point of at least 150.degree. C. at 1 bar and which is free from groups having an adverse effect on the catalytic affect of the complex; polyorganosiloxane coating compositions containing a Si--H polysiloxane and a polysiloxane containing Si--OH, Si-vinyl, or Si-allyl groups, an organometallic complex of platinum or rhodium, and an allyl ether as defined above; and the use of the compositions for preparing release coatings on substrates.
Chen et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,260 discloses curable silicone compositions which impart beneficial characteristics to fibers, the compositions comprising an amino organofunctional substantially linear polydiorganosiloxane polymer, a blend of an epoxy organofunctional substantially linear polydiorganosiloxane polymer and a carboxylic acid organofunctional substantially linear polydiorganosiloxane polymer, and an aminoorganosilane. Chen et al. also discloses a process for the treatment of animal, cellulosic, and synthetic fibers by applying the composition described above the fiber and thereafter curing the composition on the fiber to obtain a treated fiber.
Yang in European Patent Application No. 0415254 discloses stable aqueous emulsion compositions containing an aminofunctional polyorganosiloxane containing at least two amino functionalized groups per molecule, one or more silanes and optionally a hydroxy terminated polydiorganosiloxane, textiles treated with the emulsion compositions, and processes for the preparation of the emulsion compositions.
Bunge in U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,554 discloses aqueous emulsions compositions consisting essentially of a curable silicone composition comprising organopolysiloxane having silicon-bonded hydroxyl radicals or silicon-bonded olefinic radicals, an organohydrogenpolysiloxane and a curing catalyst, a polyvinylalcohol emulsifying agent having a degree of hydrolysis of 90 mole percent or more, and water. These compositions are disclosed as having improved gloss and/or water-repellency and/or adhesive release.
Other silicone emulsions containing olefinic siloxanes have been disclosed. For example, Hara et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,095,067 and 5,104,927 teaches a release silicone emulsion composition comprising 100 parts by weight of a specific organovinylpolysiloxane, from 1 to 50 parts by weight of a specific organohydrogensiloxane, from 0.5 to 5 parts of a platinum catalyst having a viscosity of 10 centistokes or less at 25.degree. C., from 1.5 to 15 parts by weight of a nonionic emulsifying agent having an average HLB of from 10 to 20, and a Ph of 6.5 or less, and water. These compositions are disclosed as having good pot life, curability and that the cured film has good release properties and residual adhesive properties of adhesives.
However, none of the references hereinabove disclose a rhodium catalyst composition comprising a rhodium catalyst, an unsaturated acetate, and an alcohol having 3 or more carbon atoms or a siloxane composition containing such a catalyst.